


The Arrangment of Amity Blight

by ChamBerrry



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Arranged/Forced Marriage, Emotially Abusive Parents, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Only rated T for swearing, Underage Marriage (but literally just the act of marriage nothing else), screw the Blight parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamBerrry/pseuds/ChamBerrry
Summary: Amity comes home from school one day to discover that a terrible decision has been made on her behalf. What is she going to tell Luz?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha but not really, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Skara (The Owl House)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

The day had been a relatively average one for Amity. She had gone to school, hung out with her friends, Gus and Willow, and her girlfriend, Luz (they had been dating for almost a year now), and went home. She practiced her usual after school routine of immediately going to the kitchen for a box of apple blood, before rushing upstairs to her room to keep her interactions with her family to a minimum. Seeing as her day had been pretty standard so far, the sight of her parents waiting for her at the top of the staircase instantly caught her attention. Her pulse quickened. Uh oh. It was never a good thing when they wanted to speak with her; it was always to either scold her or pile on more impossible expectations for her to meet. 

“Hello, Mother. Hello, Father. I need to go to my room now, I have some homework to do.” She said while attempting to skirt past them. 

Her Father’s deep voice boomed behind her, “Not so fast, Amity.”

Shit. Well, it was worth a shot. “Yes, Father?” 

“Come take a seat in my study. Your mother and I have something to discuss with you.” His face was unreadable.

She had no choice but to obey him. “Yes, Father.” 

Her mother and father turned on their heels and made their way towards the study. Amity followed them quietly, her mind running in circles trying to figure out what they could possibly want to discuss with her. Did she forget to do her chores this morning? No, she was certain she had done them. Her grades? No, those were perfect as usual. What could it be? Every sharp click of her mother’s heels sent a pang of fear into her stomach. 

When they arrived at the door, her mother and father stepped to the side, allowing Amity to walk between them before following behind her, shutting the door softly.

Her mother was the first to speak. “Have a seat, dear.” 

Although she had always referred to Amity and her siblings with terms of endearment, they were never out of love. She was simply putting on a facade, pretending to be a caring mother. It was such a habit to pretend that she sometimes forgot that there was nobody there to impress.

Amity stepped towards the chair closest to her and took a seat, fiddling with the hem of her tunic nervously. Her father sat opposite of her and her mother stood beside him. 

Her father broke the silence, “So, as you know, you’ll be turning 16 this year. In 3 months, to be precise.” 

“Yes...” Amity agreed, slightly taken aback. 

What does that have to do with anything?

He continued, “For the past few months we’ve been discussing a certain...arrangement with Boscha’s parents. Something that can only be done when two witches are of age, as you will both soon be.” 

Amity and Boscha had stopped being friends years ago, but they had both conveniently forgotten to mention that to their parents. It would have only made their lives harder. 

Amity was beginning to understand what he was implying, but she said nothing. 

He can’t mean...

Her father continued once again, “We all agree that this arrangement would be beneficial to both parties. Not only would it ensure our financial security for the foreseeable future, it would also expand the family’s influence. Do you understand, Amity?” 

“I...” Amity’s pulse began to pick up again. No, he couldn’t mean what she thought he did. There was no way. 

“I... what type of arrangement do you mean, exactly?” She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

This time, her mother spoke. “Amity, dear, don’t you see? You and Boscha are engaged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading! If I decide to write more for this, it'll probably end up being kind of lengthy, and I do have a plan for the direction I want this to go in, but as of right now I don't have an update schedule.
> 
> Ty again !


	2. Chapter 2

Amity’s heart stopped. Only one thing ran through her mind in that moment. 

_Luz._

She immediately protested. “But...but I don’t want to marry Bosha!” 

Her Mother wasted no time countering. “Nonsense. Have you two not been friends since you were witchlings? This is the best you could have hoped for.”

This was probably her worst nightmare. Not only was her imagined future with Luz being shattered right before her eyes, but her parents had chosen Boscha of all people. 

Her mind was in a frenzy.  
“Mom... Dad.... please...!” She barely started her plea before her Father interrupted in a stern tone. 

“This is not a negotiation, Amity. The arrangements have already been made. This will greatly benefit the family.” 

“And don’t think we haven’t noticed wandering around with that human girl,” her mother added, “we’ve only been tolerating her presence seeing as she’s the captain of the grudgby team. Do not mistake our tolerance for approval.” 

Amity clenched her fists in her lap.

The statement may have seemed arbitrary to an outsider, but Amity knew it was a threat. Her parents didn’t know she and Luz were dating, but they had clearly caught on that they were at least spending time together. 

Amity dropped her head. Her knuckles had begun to turn white. “I understand. May I be excused? I have homework.”

Her father answered. “Yes, you may go. We will fill you in on the details of your engagement at a later time.” 

Amity slowly stood, keeping her head down, and left, shakily closing the door behind her. She hurried to her room as her vision began to blur from tears. She couldn’t let her parents or siblings see her in this state. 

As soon as Amity stepped into her room and locked the door, a whimper escaped her throat. She threw herself onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, muffling her increasingly loud sobs. 

_This can’t be happening. There’s no way this is real. Oh titan, what am I going to tell Luz?_

 _Luz. I need to see her._

The desire to be held by her girlfriend grew stronger with each passing second.  
Amity reached for her scroll.

 **Witchchick128** : Hey, Luz, I know you said that Eda had asked you to help her with something after school, but can we please meet up? I really want to see you right now.

Amity felt her face heat up a bit a her own bluntness. Even though they had been dating for nearly a year, she still found it embarrassing to explicitly express her feelings to her girlfriend . Luz, on the other held, seemed like she lived to say sappy things to Amity. 

Texting Luz had calmed her down a bit. She must have been crying for while, because the previously grey sky was now nearly entirely dark. Her room had fallen into a similar darkness, as she hadn’t bothered to turn on a light when she first entered her room. She felt her tired puffy eyes slowly droop to a close.

\--------------------------------------------

Amity woke with a start, looking around rapidly to see what had caused her to wake up. The screen on her scroll was illuminating the room. Luz must have texted her back. She flipped it towards her. She had only been asleep for 40 minutes. 

**Warrior_of_peace** : hey!! sorry, i didn’t see this till just now. I was helping eda pick these weird glowly mushrooms for a potion. They smelled like old rubber 

**Warrior_of_peace** : ANYWAYS 

**Warrior_of_peace** : yea :) we can totally hang out ! is everything okay? 

**Witchchick128** : Yeah, I’m alright. My parents are just really bothering me today. 

_Understatement of the century._

**Warrior_of_peace** : im sorry :( well, Eda is asleep now, but I don’t think she would mind if you came over 

**Witchchick128** : Okay, I’ll be there soon. 

**Warrior_of_peace** : cant wait to see you :D

Amity got out of bed and cracked her door open. Silence. Her parents were in their room already. She rushed over to her mirror and pulled her hair into a new ponytail. Her eyes were still a little red, but it wasn’t too noticeable. After double checking that she had relocked her door, Amity went over to her window and pushed it open, drawing an illuminated circle at the ground with her index finger. 

She spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, “Abomination, rise!” 

The ground within the glowing circle began to stir, and from it erupted a large brownish-purple abomination. It reached towards the window and Amity carefully stepped onto its open palm. With one final glance toward her home, she set off on her way to the Owl House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be out same time next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

Amity arrived at the Owl House in mere minutes, the abomination significantly speeding up the trip. She only had to take one look at the horrid bird...thing at the front door before deciding to go around the house to Luz’s window. The abomination gave her another boost, and she tapped gently on the glass. Luz jumped slightly and looked outside. Amity’s stomach gave a flutter, only for it to immediately drop when she remembered what had happened earlier. 

Recognition flashed across Luz’s face, and she gave Amity a small smile before walking towards the window. The ache in Amity’s heart was unbearable.

How much longer will I be able to see her?

Luz pushed the glass open.

“Hey Amity! You scared me, normally you come through the fron- mpfh!” Amity threw herself into Luz’s arms, their lips crashing together. The desire to spend as much time as possible with her girlfriend was consuming her every thought. Luz seemed surprised at the sudden action, but didn’t hesitate to return the kiss. Amity tried to lean in closer, but Luz stopped her by gently pulling back. 

“Woah, woah hold on a sec. I’m definitely not complaining,” she met Amity’s eyes “but are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.” 

Oh no. 

“N-no, I’m totally fine. I just have… allergies.” 

Luz raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure everything’s alright?” 

“Everything’s fine.” Amity let out any awkward laugh. 

Luz frowned. “Okay. If you ever want to talk about anything, you know I’m here for you, right?

She could read her like a book. She knew Amity wasn’t telling the truth, but she didn’t pry. Luz was nosy, but she was always respectful and never pushed topics when it was clear Amity didn’t want to talk about them. Her thoughtfulness only made Amity feel worse. 

I have to tell her what happened. 

“I know. Thank you, Luz.” Amity mentally kicked herself. 

What’s wrong with me? 

Luz closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, before smiling softly. 

“So, what do you wanna do?” 

Amity leaned forward and laid her head on Luz’s shoulder and breathed in deeply. She smelled like lemons. 

“I don’t really know. I didn’t have anything in mind when I asked to come over.” 

“I was just reading when you tapped on my window, so we could do that, if you want?”  
Amity’s head rolled slightly when Luz shrugged. 

“Okay.” 

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and walked over to her sleeping bag, pulling it closer to the wall so they had something to brace their backs against. She sat on the floor and looked up at Amity, patting down at the ground. Amity followed suit, and Luz immediately draped an arm around her shoulders. She melted into the warm embrace. 

Luz opened the book. “You’re lucky I left off right before the good part.” 

She cleared her throat. 

“‘Azura rose from the ground, lifting her staff to point at Hecate, ‘Did you think you had won, Hecate? Never! I am Azura, Warrior of Peace, and I will take you down with my own magic!’’” 

Amity loved listening to Luz read. Her voice was always filled with so much passion. 

She closed her tired eyes and snuggled impossibly closer to Luz, the words of the story sounding farther and farther away. 

The last thing Amity felt before drifting off into sleep were her girlfriend’s slightly chapped lips pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!


End file.
